The Language of Smut
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: LJ challenge word prompt:Polyglot. Bobby's one but is Eames? ... she knows how to say the bad words!


**Disclaimer: I have no claim to Law and Order Criminal Intent or their Characters!**

**I swore I wasn't going to write anymore stories but I wrote this as a challenge for LJ. Word prompt: Polyglot**

**Rated M for Eames try at becoming one ... a polyglot, that is. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A day in the park**

**Eames POV**

It took some convincing to get Bobby to walk in the park … he used to love Central Park … things are different now. He found out the Mark Ford Brady had an affair with his mother around the time of the Kennedy Inauguration, nine months later … Bobby was born. She never knew who Bobby's father was. He moped around wondering if his was a wrongful life … his father … William Goren … hated him. His mother preferred Frank and Bobby was always left standing in the cold … one night he opened up to me after he opened a bottle of Scotch. When he said those words … "My life, was a wrongful life." I showed him, that for me, it wasn't. That's when our relationship changed … for the better … I think. I had a bit of the Scotch myself … it took my inhibitions away … not my senses … I've always loved him and found him very sexy! I started playing with the curls on the back of his neck. He had let himself go a bit. He wasn't shaving … very sexy and he let his hair grow out … very curly … yummy. I spoke my mind.

"A wrongful life? Without you by my side, day in and day out … what kind of cop would I have been?"

"Captain."

"No, no, no … I said waving my finger at him and slurring my no's … I'd probably be dead … no Partner would have looked after me and protected me the way you have all these years and for that, Robert O. Goren, I thank you." And I did … I climbed up on his expansive and I do mean expansive, lap … and planted a kiss on him. At first, his lips were clamped shut … then, I tasted the deliciousness of Bobby Goren … he allowed my tongue to slip in his mouth and our bodies responded in kind. We started tearing at each others clothing, button for button, zipper for zipper … I had to test the size thirteen theory and go were Eames has never gone before … down on her Partner. Oh my God! He wasn't lying, thirteen to say the least! I could taste Scotch … from me, salt and musk … and cologne? He puts cologne down there? He is so fucking sexy I can't stand it! He won't shave, won't get a hair cut but puts cologne on his dick … his enormous dick!

So, back to our walk in the park. He's been depressed. He feels guilty about us, he feels guilty about Frank, he feels guilty about the down fall of western civilization for Christ sakes … that's my Bobby … it's part of his charm. We sit at a bench and I cuddle up against him, one of my favorite things to do. I see a man and a woman off in the distance, he's whispering in her ear and she's giggling away. I say to Bobby …

"What do you suppose he's saying to her to make her giggle like a school girl?"

He leans over and puts his arm around me and whispers in my ear … "Pareces un pez de oro."

"Bobby, what did you just say?"

"I said … you look like a Goldfish … check out that outfit Eames … she does!"

Now I'm giggling like a school girl. The dude's at it again … she's laughing again. Bobby, the Polyglot that he is … leans in and whispers …

"Vous avez bel homme mains."

"Ah … Bobby?"

"You have beautiful man hands. Look at those mitts … they're huge … if she were a man Eames." He makes this knowing gesture.

"I thought that was feet?"

"Big feet, big hands …"

"Big dick!"

"Alex!"

"Ooh, I got an Alex out of that."

"En sådan vacker kvinna med en sådan smutsig mun!"

"Okay smart aleck, what language was that and what did you say?"

"Swedish and I said … Such a beautiful woman with such a filthy mouth!"

"Möchten Sie mir, Ihnen einen Blow Job, Bobby? Do I have to translate that for you Goren?"

"Ah, no Eames … when did you become a polyglot?"

"I guess five days ago."

"Five days ago?"

"I can say … I want to fuck your brains out in French … Je veux baiser votre cerveau. May I go down on you Sir? In Italian … I maggio scendere su di voi Sir?"

"Ah … Sir, Eames?"

"Yeah, for when we play mafia and I'm your moll."

"Oh … go on."

"In Portuguese I can say … Let me suck your cum til your eye balls pop out. … Deixe-me chupar seu cum til seus olhos pop out."

"That's a good one."

"You like that one?"

"Yeah … ah huh."

"So, does that make me a polyglot?"

"I, I really don't think so."

"What does that make me then Bobby?"

"I'm not sure … but it makes me a very happy man!"

We got up and started walking again … he was smiling, I was smiling … laughing actually … me a polyglot? Yeah … right. A googlyoglot, maybe. Bobby speaks at least four languages … not all perfect but enough to get him by. If you dropped him off in any one of those countries, he'd be fluent in three days tops. How could he or anybody else think that his was a wrongful life? I'm not saying this because he's a polyglot but because he's Bobby … he's special, ya know. He didn't want to go to the park today … I dragged him. He showed me a good time and when we got home not only did I practice my German, French, Italian and Portuguese … you know to get the accent down right. I put the words I learned to good practical use as well … Bobby suffered through every bit of it!

**_fin.__________________________thanks for reading!_________________________judy____________reviews are always a welcome :)_**


End file.
